In the technical fields of the wired transmission, e.g. telecommunication, cable TV and monitoring system, etc., copper cables and optic cables for communication are essential in the transmission of voice, data and image/video, and communication cables for transmitting information are spliced and branched in the communication cable splice enclosure. Since the transmission quality of copper conductors and optic cables would be influenced in the high humidity and in the water, it results in the transmission hindrance and the aging of copper conductors and optic cables. Therefore, the protection layer and the jacket having waterproof/anti-humidity capability are packaged on the communication cables. However, the protection layer of the conductor must be peeled, so that the splicing and branching operations can be performed in the communication cable splice enclosure. Thus, the communication cable splice enclosure must own the waterproof/anti-humidity capabilities to protect the cables from water or humidity, so that the transmission quality is not influenced and the transmission hindrance and the aging of copper conductors and optic cables would not be made. Since the distribution of communication cables in each country is focused on underground and cables mainly are distributed in the ducts below ground, a plenty of communication cable splice enclosures must be disposed in the manholes and handholes of the underground cable ducts. In addition, since water is often accumulated in the manholes and handholes, the communication cable splice enclosures disposed therein also are soaked in the water through the year. Thus, many communication cable splice enclosures with worse fabrication and worse waterproof capacity must be eliminated due to permeation and malfunction. Accordingly, the communication cable splice enclosures having better waterproof/anti-humidity capacity can provide more guaranty on the transmission quality of cables, avoid the transmission hindrance, elongate the lifespan of cables, decrease enterprises' maintenance and elimination fee and increase investment benefits.
Based on the difference of waterproof mechanism between the opening of the cable entrance board and the cable, the conventional communication cable splice enclosure can be grouped as three types: heat-shrinkable type cable splice enclosure, mechanical type cable splice enclosure and elasticity shrinkable tube-shrinkable cable splice enclosure.
A cable entrance board for the heat-shrinkable type waterproof mechanism is configured on the heat-shrinkable type enclosure, and the heat-shrinkable tube, manifold clip and other components are adopted. The heat-shrinkable tube is roasted with a gasoline burner, and a waterproof structure is formed between the cylindrical member and the cable which passes through the cylindrical member and insert into the communication cable splice enclosure. The advantages of the heat-shrinkable type waterproof mechanism include that (1) it is suitable for the mid-span splicing and the straight splicing operations of the backbone cable and the branch splicing operation, (2) a few components are needed, and (3) material fee is low. However, the drawbacks include that the labor safety and public safety are influenced due to the use of the gasoline burner, construction is highly time-consuming, the construction cost is high, the gasoline burner's temperature is difficult to be controlled, the construction quality is inconsistent to result in the inconsistent waterproof capability, and the maintenance and elimination fees are high. A cable entrance board for the mechanical waterproof mechanism is configured on the mechanical communication cable splice enclosure. A fastening shell, the packing screws, the waterproof sealing tape with stickiness and plasticity, the elastic waterproof gasket and other components are used, and a water-tight seal is formed between the opening of the cable entrance board and the cable by tightening with tools. The advantages of the mechanical waterproof mechanism lies in that (1) it is suitable for the mid-span splicing and the straight splicing operations of the backbone cable and the branch splicing operation, (2) fire is not needed, and (3) safety is high. However, the drawbacks include more components in need, the higher product manufacturing cost, the more complicated construction procedures to result in the inconsistent construction quality and affect the waterproof efficiency, the higher construction cost, the higher maintenance fee and so on. A cable entrance board for the elasticity shrinkable tube-shrinkable waterproof mechanism is configured on the elasticity shrinkable tube-shrinkable communication cable splice enclosure, and an elasticity shrinkable tube is used. After the hard plastic spiral strip (i.e. ribbon) which is spirally configured on the inner wall of the elasticity shrinkable tube is removed, a waterproof structure is formed between the cylindrical member and the cable which passes through the cylindrical member and enters into the communication cable splice enclosure. The elasticity shrinkable tube is manufactured by using the elastic material having high elongation, high tensile strength and excellent elastic recovery, e.g. silicon rubber, EPDM (ethylene propylene diene monomer) and EPR (ethylene propylene rubber), etc. A plastic spiral object (i.e. ribbon) which can be removed is configured on the inner wall of the elasticity shrinkable tube to enlarge the diameter of the elasticity shrinkable tube. A part of the elasticity shrinkable tube covers the cylindrical member, and the other part thereof covers the cable which inserts through the cylindrical member. After the hard plastic spiral object is manually removed, the elasticity shrinkable tube shrinks to show an originally smaller tube diameter which is smaller than the outer diameters of the cylindrical member and the cable. By the radial elasticity and contraction force, the elasticity shrinkable tube tightly packages the cylindrical member and the cable jacket to form a water-tight seal. The advantages of the elasticity shrinkable tube-shrinkable waterproof mechanism include that it is suitable for the straight splicing operation and the branch splicing operation of the backbone cable, the fewest components are needed, the construction method is easiest, the construction fee is lowest, the construction quality is not influenced by man-made factors and is highly consistent, the waterproof efficiency is excellent, the maintenance fee is lowest, fire is not needed and safety is high. However, the drawback lies in that it is not suitable for the backbone cable with larger outer diameter, in particular in the mid-span splicing operation of the backbone cable. Although the heat-shrinkable type and the elasticity shrinkable tube-shrinkable waterproof mechanisms can be used in the straight splicing and the branch splicing operations of the backbone cable, the heat-shrinkable type waterproof mechanism is necessary when the mid-span splicing operation must be performed on the backbone cable, and the harmful effects resulted from the drawbacks of the heat-shrinkable type waterproof mechanism must be faced. In addition, a limited amount of the cylindrical members only can be configured on the cable entrance board which only has the limited surface area. When the cylindrical members are used by the straight splicing backbone cable, the number of the cylindrical members would be reduced or even is not enough. The same problem that the opening which is used in the mid-span splicing operation for the heat-shrinkable type waterproof mechanism is configured on the cable entrance board for the elasticity shrinkable tube-shrinkable waterproof mechanism also would be occurred.
Therefore, if many drawbacks (e.g. insufficient waterproof capability, costs too much, inconsistent construction quality and poor construction safety, etc.) in the current communication cable splice enclosure can be improved, the construction quality and safety not only can be enhanced, but also the enterprise' establishment and maintenance fees can be dramatically reduced.